villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Buster
Buster and Muggs, along with their gang of thugs, are a group of dogs who occasionally appear in the book series Hank the Cowdog. This gang headedby the duo, consists of 4 tough wild dogs who live in the city near Hank's ranch. One on one, Hank stands a chance against them, but all together, Hank fears and avoids them at all cost. Personality Buster is the leader of the four dogs. According to the book, he is part cattle dog, part greyhound, and part German Shepherd. He is mean and ruthless, and will do anything to get what he wants. If anyone stands in his way, he will not hesitate to fight with them. Despite his size and attitude, he can be a chicken on the inside. Muggs is Buster's second in command. He is a pure bred American Bulldog. Although he is tough and muscular, he is extremely stupid; but is very loyal to Buster. There are two other dogs in Buster's Gang. Their names and breeds are unknown, but they are told to be just as mean, tough, and dangerous as Buster. One of them is a white dog and the other is a black dog. They are both assumed to mutts. History Murder in the Middle Pasture Hank the Cowdog finds that there has been a murder on his ranch, so he sets off to investigate. After a few adventures, Hank thinks the Coyote Brotherhood is responsible for the killing. He travels to the Coyote Brotherhood, and demands to know who the murderer is. The coyotes just laugh and hold Hank hostage, and plan to eat him by dawn; it is later revealed that the coyotes were not responsible for the murder. Hank could have easily escaped had not Chief Guts ordered Rip and Snort, two stupid coyote brothers, to make sure Hank does not run away. They keep him in a cave, guarding the exit. Then Hank escapes (with the help of Missy Coyote) to his ranch. Once gets out he runs back to the ranch to find the real murderers. Apparently the real murderers were a dog named Buster and a gang of two dogs with a bulldog named Muggs as his assistant. Hank says mean things to the coyote (Scrunch,and Rip and Snort) and Buster and his gang but makes them think that it was each other that was saying mean things to them. The coyotes and the gang got into a fight and the coyotes won and chased the gang off the ranch. That's where the story ends. The Wounded Buzzard of Christmas Eve It is Christmas Eve on the ranch on which Hank the Cowdog and his assistant, Drover, live. It starts off with them running to see a truck that is coming down the road. Out comes the ranch hand, Slim, and Slim puts down a package that Hank thinks is for him. Slim then trips over the local cat, Pete. In the end the package turns out to be for the ranch's owner, High Loper. High Loper then gives Slim the job of taking his son, Little Alfred, to the Christmas Parade in town. While driving to town, the turkey vulture, Wallace, suddenly goes flying through the windshield. Slim wants to leave him on the ground next to the road but Alfred wants to keep it, so they put Wallace in a bag and put it in the back of the truck. Once they reach town, Hank notices a little poodle making fun of him. He in the end scares the poodle, but the poodle's owner hits Hank with her bag. Later, after a long day of shopping, Alfred opens the bag that Wallace is in. Wallace is walking around the back of the truck and yells out at four stray dogs who were walking around. The stray dogs are led by Buster, who is mostly German Shepherd, and his second-in-command a bulldog named Muggs. Wallace insults the dogs and they go after him. At the same time the parade begins. Buster says "go after that turkey!" which is what he calls Wallace. Hank tries to protect Wallace. The four dogs begin to beat on Hank and he ends up in a huge amount of pain but he was still able to walk. Junior, Wallace's son, goes running out into the street and makes the horse that pulls Santa Claus's sleigh jump. Hank meets face to face with Buster. The horse begins to jump every which way. And then Slim comes out and stops the horse from causing to much chaos, and saving Santa Claus. The stray dogs then run away. In the end they send Wallace off into the wilderness with his son, Junior. Category:Book Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Dimwits Category:Ferals Category:Animals